


Click Clock

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Click Clock

Dry Bowser and Toadette were walking around the Spring version of the Click Clock Wood as the two were wondering how to spend their time in the rainy forest, with the sounds of birds chirping and critters squeaking being heard.

"Man, there's so much to do here!" Toadette exclaimed as she twirled around, taking pleasure in seeing the little green leaves beginning to grow in place. "These woods just make me happy to be experiencing these days!"

"I'm sure it is..." Dry Bowser stated as he observed the bark of the giant tree that made up the entire level, taking a poke at it as he murmured. "But isn't there a reason we're here? Like, oh I don't know, maybe get to the top to get a sense of accomplishment?"

"You read my mind, big guy!" Toadette stated in a cute manner for you as she quickly spun her pink pigtails around, hovering in the air as Dry Bowser gawked.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me-" Dry Bowser called out as he sighed, lowering his skull in disappointment. "...why do I even bother." He sighed as he then proceeded to jump after Toadette, making surprisingly big leaps for you as he was determined to keep up with his young mushroom companion.


End file.
